L'invasion des Parfaits
by Khyorie
Summary: Salut Les Geeks - Témoignage d'un pauvre homme lorsque l'Humanité ne va plus. Il tente de survivre, lui et ses personnalités, contre ces Parfaits qui corrompent les règles de vie de la population.
1. L'évolution de la situation

**Petit commentaire avant la lecture :** j'ai peut-être pété un plomb en écrivant cette FanFic, mais cela faisait un bout de temps que je voulais en faire une à propos de Salut Les Geeks, et ces Parfaits m'ont donné de l'inspiration. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'arriverai à faire quelque chose de sympa ;)

* * *

Les Parfaits. Ainsi sont nommés ces êtres envoutés par ces souhaits absurdes de beauté suprême, transformés par moult interventions ; tous identiques, ou presque, méconnaissables, si jamais il existe encore quelques humains capables de se souvenir de l'époque où l'unicité regnait. Impossible de discerner si cet effroi qui parcourt votre échine lorsque vous les apercevez est la conséquence de leurs traits qui résistent au temps, communs à presque tous, ou bien leurs comportements singuliers, toujours à l'affût de celui qui n'a pas encore eu recours au remède. Continuellement vêtu du même uniforme, la population s'est peu à peu laissée envahir par ces clônes, propageant leurs idéaux corrompus par la vision d'un homme sans doute manipulé par l'amertume. Car cette affliction n'est certainement pas née implantée dans l'esprit de chacun ; elle prend source quelque part, chez un être peu scrupuleux, dépressif, ou que sais-je encore.

Ils nous guettent. Nous, les Imparfaits, allègrement nommés de la sorte par cette caste qui se veut supérieure. Au départ, j'étais contre l'idée de séparer la population, malgré l'arrivée de ces hommes aux pensées irrationnelles. Mais je dus me faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus possible que je me fonde dans cette masse où je ne pouvais plus être accepté ; tantôt heureux que mon esprit résiste encore et toujours à cette oppression, tantôt attristé par le sort de camarades ayant sombré dans cette boucle infernale, impuissants face à ce mouvement de foule dont l'ampleur grandit de jour en jour. Vivre dans la sérénité n'est plus possible, au même titre que la béatitude. Tout état euphorique semble avoir déserté le monde. Confinés dans nos appartements tant la peur d'être interpellé est présente dans nos crânes, cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas cotôyé autre être humain que mon colocataire. L'isolement ne représente pas le problème le plus préoccupant ; je redoute le jour où ces Parfaits débarqueront. Nul ne peut échapper aux savants calculs, à la surveillance accrue qu'ils exercent. Tous nos actes sont relayés. Ils savent que je suis encore intact, que mon apparence est originelle. La plastification n'est plus, à ce jour, une opération visant à améliorer notre apparence, aider nos esprits faibles à combler un manque quelconque d'estime de soi. C'est toute une armée qui se dessine ; le but reste caché, mais il ne semble pas très honnête.

Chaque jour, j'entends des pas précipités retentirent dans la cage d'escalier qui mène à mon humble repère. Par groupe de petit effectif, ils inspectent les lieux ; ils veulent s'assurer que tout soit opérationnel, aux normes. Cet immeuble de fortune n'abrite que de braves citoyens, se pliant au diktat imposé, et pourtant, ces Parfaits semblent avides de contrôle. Nul doute qu'ils usent de pratiques similaires un peu partout. La situation s'envenime, et il deviendra bientôt impossible de rééquilibrer la balance. Je me retrouve dans une impasse. Un dilemme aux conséquences importantes, quelque soit l'alternative que je sélectionne, s'offre à moi : sauver lâchement ma peau, ou bien me battre au nom de la liberté durement acquise auparavant ?

Ces réflexions dont je n'aperçois pas la fin m'exténuent. Les circonstances ne sont pas propices à l'élaboration d'un plan brillant. Ce résumé donne un air post-apocalyptique à la situation ; bien qu'elle diffère en plusieurs points et qu'elle n'atteigne pas une gravité qui peut paraître suffisante, elle me semble tout à fait convenir en tant qu'incipit d'un tel scénario.

La solitude m'étreint parfois, et c'est ainsi que je viens me recueillir afin d'immortaliser cette ère désastreuse. Heureusement -ou malheureusement- pour moi, l'homme avec qui je partage cette antre est assez instable, déterminé. Il semble n'avoir aucune crainte. Tant mieux, il représentera mon ultime espoir si jamais les Parfaits nous assaillent. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas songé à la façon dont je les accueillerai si jamais ils décident de nous rendre visite. Deux hommes s'opposant fièrement à leurs machinations, cela ne passe sûrement pas inaperçu. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment l'espèce la plus évoluée a pu atteindre un degrés de bêtise aussi impressionnant... Cette incompréhension qui persiste m'indispose. L'apparence qu'ils acquièrent est pourtant tout bonnement repoussante! Rien ne sert de s'attarder sur ce point, je pense que tous les humanoïdes ayant conservé leur état initial partagent le même avis.

Une foule se précipite dans l'immeuble. Je les entends. Leur débit oral est suprenant ; saccadé après chaque mot, prononçant les intonations exagérément. Même leur manière de s'exprimer n'a rien d'humain. Je n'ai encore jamais eu de confrontation directe avec eux. Je crois que l'heure est arrivée. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'agira que d'une visite de contrôle, rien de bien violent ne risque d'être perpétré. Mais je vais devoir justifier le fait que rien ne soit prévu pour ma plastification.


	2. Le Patron

Je revois encore ces pupilles braquées sur moi... Et cette voix rauque m'intimant l'ordre de garder le silence et de répondre uniquement par hochement de tête ; imperturbable, il m'avait fixé plusieurs longues minutes. Accablé par l'anxiété, je m'étais seulement contenté de le fixer, à la fois confus par son regard perçant me dévisageant, et sa gestuelle tant différente de la nôtre.

Ces Parfaits ne sont pas à proprement parler "effrayants". Ils ne font qu'agir pour quelqu'un se camouflant vilement dans l'ombre ; ce n'est pas de la haine qu'on lit sur leur visage -quoiqu'on ne puisse rien y lire finalement. Ce ne sont que nos pensées qui nous trahissent. Elles créent les plus sombres synopsis, nous poussent à imaginer le pire et la peur qui en découle ne provient que de nos propres esprits tourmentés par la situation actuelle. Je m'étonne moi-même à écrire ce genre de phrase si philosophique. Ces temps vont changer bien des personnes.

* * *

J'essaie de trouver du réconfort dans les petites attentions quotidiennes que je peux recevoir. Ce qui n'est pas tâche facile. En partie à cause des centres d'intêrets de mon "compagnon".

"Alors, gamin. Ces péripatétiputes toutes refaites sont passées te faire un p'tit coucou d'après ce que j'ai entendu..."

Je n'ai pas besoin de détourner la tête afin d'identifier cette personne. Il n'y en a qu'une que je cotôie et qui soit capable d'emprunter un tel vocabulaire sur un ton si pervers. Une odeur de tabac s'installe tout doucement dans la pièce. Le Patron prend place sur mon lit, une cigarette allumée bloquée entre son index et son majeur.

"Elles sont belles dis moi, gamin"

Je lui adresse un regard blasé, las de ce genre de commentaires que j'entends chaque jour, à propos de tout et n'importe quoi ; commentaires dénués de sens bien évidemment. Je me demande s'il le fait exprès, ou bien s'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Si jamais il devenait un Parfait, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il adviendra des femmes.

"Ils ont des boobs refaits, des lèvres pulpeuses qui peuvent aller partout et..."

J'attrapa un livre quelconque et lui balance au visage, le coupant net dans son élan. J'imagine parfaitement le regard noir qu'il me jette derrière sa paire de lunette. Je plonge mon visage dans mes bras, désespéré, un demi-sourire s'affichant peu à peu sur celui-ci. C'est alors qu'une foule de questions se bouscule dans mon crâne.

"Au fait, ils sont où les autres?" mon ton soudain interpelle le Patron.

Il est vrai qu'on ne les a pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps, et même s'ils sont tous exaspérants, ils représentent tout de même une partie de moi.

"J'en sais rien moi, gamin. Je suppose que l'autre fume son joint dans son champ paumé au milieu de la ville. Par contre, le p'tit là, j'ai oublié son nom, j'me demande bien comment il peut survivre, vu son caractère de tapette"

Il laisse échapper un rire machiavélique peu rassurant. Il s'approche de moi et me tape dans le dos, comme s'il avait remarqué mon comportement stressé.

"Allez calme toi un peu, ça te dit qu'on sorte boire une bonne bière et souler quelques putes. C'est plus simple pour se les faire après, gamin..."

Le Patron donne quelques coups de bassin, comme s'il était en train de... Cet homme est vraiment dégueulasse je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun autre mot qui lui convienne. Mais c'est la seule personne qui me tient compagnie. Il ne resterait plus qu'il déteigne sur moi et je pourrai enfin dire que cette situation atteint des sommets...

"Casse toi putain... J'te jure t'es affreusement crade, mec. Faudrait songer à te soigner un jour"

Le Patron cesse remuer, et se met à me fixer d'une façon extrêmement dérangeante. Se faisant, il laisse glisser de quelques centimètres ses lunettes sur son nez -j'aperçois ses pupilles ainsi que ses piercings oculaires- avant de pointer du doigt la salle de bain.

"Tu veux que j'aille te chercher tes médicaments pour gérer ta schizophrénie, gamin?"

Je déglutis. Sur ce point, il n'a pas tort..


	3. Fuyons!

Cette journée est relativement calme. Aucune émeute n'a ravagé le quartier durant la matinée, et les Parfaits semblent nous laisser un peu de temps libre, même si ce n'est en aucun cas volontaire. Nul doute néanmoins que plusieurs imbéciles s'amuseront à transgresser les quelques lois fondamentales récemment instaurées qui ont pour but de maintenir un certain calme en ville. Habituellement, les querelles n'ont pas lieu aux environs, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, une tension difficilement supportable prend place dans les rues voisines. J'ai encore du mal à saisir comment la modification physique d'individus peut entraîner un tel changement radical. Après tout, ils ne sont pas violents, simplement... manipulés? Faire l'apologie de cette plastification n'est qu'un maillon de la chaîne. Pour qui travaillent-ils réellement. J'ai l'impression d'être un Sherlock Holmes en herbe avec toutes ces suggestions et questionnements. Et automatiquement, je pense au pauvre Hippie sans doute défoncé et perdu en ville, errant et hélant n'importe qui pour un peu de drogue supplémentaire. C'est qu'ils ont leur place maintenant, ces bougres!

* * *

Un bruit fracassant me tire de la torpeur qui prenait peu à peu contrôle de mon corps. Je sursaute et me lève brusquement. Je titube quelques secondes, la vision assombrie.

"Gamin, attrape quelques affaires, on s'tire!"

Le Patron agrippe mon poignet d'un mouvement agressif. Dans les vappes, il m'est impossible d'analyser la situation avec cohérence. Je marmonne quelques mots inaudibles.

"Bouge toi, gamin. Y'a pas de temps à perdre."

Je me maintiens debout, refusant catégoriquement de lui obéir tant que je ne serais pas en possession d'informations claires et précises. Le pervers attrape quelques bricoles au vol et s'apprête à quitter l'appartement, me laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

"Hé tu fous quoi là? Explique moi pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte d'ici, juste comme ça c'est ici qu'on vit hein, peut-être que tu as trouvé une maison close intéressante mais c'est hors de question que j'y mette les pieds!"

Le Patron réapparait et me toise quelques secondes, avant d'adopter un air grave très inquiétant.

"L'un de ces saloppes a cru qu'elle pourrait me forcer à modifier mon magnifique faciès." J'arque un sourcil, attendant la suite de son rapport. Il ne semble pas vouloir avouer. Je soupire, témoignant mon agacement. "Je lui ai fait un autre trou, gamin." Il rit. "Avec le flingue que j'ai trouvé dans ta table de nuit."

Aussitôt, je m'empresse de constater de la véracité de ses dires. En effet, cet abruti a bel et bien dérober mon arme. Et il a tiré sur un Parfait. Super, on a plus qu'à déguerpir rapidement, ou bien la totalité de leur armée convergera vers notre immeuble et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en sortir sans séquelles. Étant donné leur comportement lorsqu'on refuse de suivre leurs indications, qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'ils feront face à l'assassin de l'un d'entre eux?

"Mon Dieu... Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con!"

J'attrape ma veste N7 et quelques uns des objets qui me seront utiles. Lorsque je passe devant le Patron, je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter :

"J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça."

Il émet un rire sournois et nous quittons précipitamment les lieux.

* * *

Je n'ose pas demander plus de détails au Patron, connaissant son penchant pour les actes sordides. Je chasse ces pensées malsaines de mon esprit innocent et accélère la cadence. Je peine à suivre le meurtrier qui semble pressé de quitter cet endroit. Mais une question me taraude.

"On va où en fait?"

J'avoue. J'ai manqué d'ingéniosité sur le coup. J'aurais dû lui demander ça bien plus tôt, au lieu de m'embarquer vers l'inconnu avec cet homme dépravé. Il se retourne puis hausse les épaules, tout naturellement. C'est alors que je me mets à gesticuler en tout sens, pesant le pour et le contre de cette décision peu réfléchie. Il m'est impossible d'arrêter de cherche une issue à cette situation peu confortable. Me retrouver à l'extérieur, sans abri, les autorités bientôt à nos trousses est une chose que je n'aurais jamais envisagé de vivre.

"Relax, gamin. Rien ne presse."

Le Patron ne réalise pas la gravité de son action. Je me sens bien seul à ce moment précis. Je m'adosse au mur le plus proche, suivi de près par le tueur de Parfait. Il décide de fumer une cigarette et m'en propose une que j'accepte. Trop préoccupé à fixer le sol, fouillant mon intellect à la recherche d'une solution convenable, je ne remarque pas l'ombre qui se glisse près de nous.

Un homme à la démarche peu sûre s'approche lentement, une main en l'air, revêtant lunettes et chapeau.

"Ce serait pas de la drogue, par hasard.. Gros?!"


	4. Le Hippie

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans un tel état. Cohabitant jadis avec lui, je sais pertinemment qu'il peut avoir recours à des attitudes quelque peu... marginales. Je suppose que son addiction à la drogue ne l'a pas aidé. Et comme sa précédente question nous l'indique, il semble manquer de stupéfiant. Même si je ne cautionne pas du tout leur consommation, j'admets que pour le Hippie, cela se révèle vital. Je n'ose pas le renvoyer d'où il vient, craignant les futures péripéties à venir. Le Patron, quant à lui, s'attèle à allumer sa cigarette, ignorant notre ancien compagnon en détresse. Je lui donne un coup de coude discret afin d'attirer son attention. Le Hippie peine à se maintenir debout, le dos courbé, les jambes fléchies. Il tend piteusement son bras vers nous, espérant recevoir de quoi se confectionner un joint. Nous reconnait-il? Il n'était pas dôté d'une intelligence remarquable auparavant, qu'en est-il désormais, maintenant qu'il fume quotidiennement? Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, je n'aurais pas réagi à son appel. Mais les circonstances sont différentes.

"Tu sais bien qu'on fume pas de drogue, mh?"

A ces mots, le Hippie abaisse son bras. On entend un léger gémissement, qui, coïncidence, intéresse le Patron, mal intentionné. Sa recherche de drogue infructueuse le démoralise. Il nous tourne le dos et, d'une allure nonchalante, nous quitte sans mot dire. Je reste bouche bée. Indécis, je ne parviens pas à déterminer ce qu'il serait préférable de faire. Accueillir ce bon vieux Hippie ou le laisse voguer, solitaire, perdu, et risquer de lui créer davantage d'ennuis qu'il ne semble avoir déjà eu.

"Hé, gamin." Le Patron agite un sachet suspect. "Je crois avoir ce qu'il te faut."

Venant de lui, je refuserais catégoriquement tout ce qui relève de stupéfiant. Je serais même tenté d'avertir le Hippie. Qui, de toute évidence, ignorerait mes remarques tant son envie de consommation est poussée à son paroxysme.

"Gros.. Gros donne en moi!" Il retourne sur ses pas, les bras en l'air. Nerveux, il sautille sur place comme un enfant qui attendrait qu'on lui offre un cadeau d'une valeur inéstimable. "Allez, fais pas le salop, gros..."

Son enthousiasme inébranlable l'entraîne alors à tenter de dérober ce petit sachet contenant cette matière illicite synonyme de Saint-Graal pour le Hippie durant plusieurs minutes. Le Patron, visiblement d'humeur joueuse, refuse de lui céder.

"Vous avez pas bientôt fini? C'est absurde! Les Parfaits vont arriver et vous, vous vous faites chier mutuellement pour un putain de sachet de... je sais même pas quoi!"

Je sépare les deux personnalités aussi stupide l'une que l'autre, avant d'ôter des mains du Patron ce fameux trésor et de l'offrir au Hippie.

"Oh, merci gros! J'vais pouvoir fumer, enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

La joie lisible sur son visage me redonne un peu d'espoir. Ouaip, enfin, il s'agit quand même d'un homme drogué, heureux pour toi et n'importe quoi... Je ne pense pas que cela puisse servir d'exemple.

Il roule son joint en deux temps trois mouvements -je suis étonné par sa rapidité et son habileté malgré sa fumette quasi quotidienne. Il arrache de la poche du pervers un briquet, et met le feu à l'extrémité de sa clope illégale. Un nuage de fumée à l'odeur nauséabonde se développe. Bientôt, l'air devient irréspirable tant cette émanation fétide m'attaque les voies respiratoires.

Nous restons autour de joints et cigarettes. Même si je sais que les disputes ne cesseront, qu'il sera difficile de se déplacer en silence, de les supporter tous les jours, je prends la sage décision d'inviter le Hippie à se joindre à nous. Bizarrement, je ne l'imagine pas capable de coopérer avec d'autres que nous. Et il représente très probablement la seule personne apte à nous suivre, ignorant totalement les dangers qui nous suivent, et la menace des Parfaits.

"J'sais pas, gros. T'as ce qu'il faut au moins?" fit le hippie, un léger trémolo dans la voix.

Derrière ses lunettes brisées qu'il s'obstine toutefois à garder, ses yeux brillent. Je sais qu'il fait allusion aux joints. J'adresse une oillade au Patron, clamant silencieusement son aide.

"Oui, oui, gamin. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. La dernière fois j'm'en suis fait une bien cochonne, son mec avait tout une réserve, j'me suis servi. Elle avait hurlé tout le long, mon attribut ne l'..."

Je coupe le Patron dans son doux récit, sans doute passionnant et rempli de choses exquises. Le Hippie accepte ma requête. Pourquoi l'aurait-il refusé de toute manière. Il n'a à peu près rien dans sa vie, si ce n'est la drogue et nous.

"Oh fait, gros. La dernière fois, j'ai vu le p'tit, avec son t-shirt rouge qui fait trop mal aux yeux quand t'es sous LSD, il parlait avec une coccinelle géante chez lui. J'crois que j'en avais trop pris..."

Pourquoi se sont-ils tous séparés? Je n'ai aucunement envie de retrouver cet enfant... La Patron, cependant, semble inspiré par l'idée de retrouver le Geek. Son jouet, la pauvre victime de ses fantasmes. On pourrait peut-être s'y installer. Idée peu convaincante. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres dénouement possible.


	5. Le Geek

**Petit commentaire avant la lecture : **Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre. Je trouve ça nettement plus intéressant lorsqu'on a les interactions entre les personnalités. Encore merci pour vos reviews qui comptent énormément pour moi. J'espère que l'inspiration ne me quittera pas de ci-tôt. Bonne lecture °3°

* * *

"C'est vraiment nécessaire d'aller le chercher?"

Je ne cesse de me lamenter. C'est vrai, après tout. Que pourrait-il bien nous apporter? C'est à peine s'il est capable de se débrouiller seul. Si jamais on le retrouve indemne, nourri et en bonne santé, j'accepterai d'admettre que son cas n'est pas si désespéré que ça. Même si cela risque d'être quasi impossible de m'en persuader.

"Arrête d'être pessimiste, gamin... Il m'est très utile, à moi.

-Ouaip, t'es méchant, gros" marmonne le Hippie, pourtant ignorant de la conversation.

J'ai l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur moi. Finalement, ne suis-je pas le seul à blâmer? Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de suivre le Patron, et encore moins de convier l'autre drogué, tout juste apte à nous suivre ; il trébuche partout, c'est un véritable Enfer de progresser avec lui à nos côtés. Lucifer, si tu m'entends, abrège mes souffrances, s'il te plaît. Je perçois le rire du pervers comme une réponse à ma noble demande. A ma grande surprise, la rue où nous nous bousculons est assez active. Et pour une fois, aucun parfait ne s'y aventure.

Avant de continuer, il serait judicieux de se renseigner quant au possible domicile du Geek. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai l'impression que l'on me fait une mauvaise blague. Comment cet enfant pourrait vivre par ses propres moyens? La seule qualité que l'on pourrait lui louer est sa patience, acquise grâce à des heures et des heures de farming... Au delà de ça, rien n'est très originale en sa petite personne.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas prêté attention au Patron qui semble subjugué par un groupe de femmes au loin. Il les apostrophe de sa voix grave, enrouée. Un brin sexy, je dois bien avouer. Mais il n'y a pas le temps pour ces cochonneries. J'intime à mes deux personnalités l'ordre de me suivre dans le plus grand des calmes et des respects. Ce qui ne semble pas convenir au Patron, trop occupé à leur narrer quelques unes de ses histoires. Un rire mesquin m'échappe lorsque je réalise que ces femmes ne sont pas impressionnées par les prouesses sexuelles du pervers. Vexé que l'on ne reconnaisse pas son talent, le Patron leur hurle plusieurs injures de son cru. Entre autre "pute", qui étrangement est le seul mot à être sorti de sa bouche. Le Hippie est peut-être lent à la détente, mais lorsqu'il saisit ce qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux, il rejoint mon fou rire. Le Patron, blessé dans son estime, cesse de proliférer ses diffamations et continue le chemin, muet.

Après cet interlude fort sympathique, le Hippie m'indique où se situe le domicile du Geek. Une façade délabrée, des fenêtres barricadées. Cela ne présage rien de bon, mais mieux vaut-il ne pas se fier aux apparences. Le Patron refuse de se positionner en tête de gondole. Je prends l'initiative de pénétrer en premier. Une rapide inspection du bâtiment nous indique qu'un seul appartement est occupé. Nous pouvons tout de même déduire que le Geek a bien choisi l'endroit où s'établir.

Je me souviens maintenant, après maintes essais, pourquoi il avait décidé de nous délaisser, malgré sa nature peureuse. Une dispute entre lui et le Patron ; l'équipe était déjà fragilisée par le départ du Prof, et le renvoi injustifié de la fille. Je mets ces souvenirs douloureux de côté -même si je ne laisse rien paraître- et frappe sur la porte. Le Hippie, sur mes talons, tambourine à son tour.

"Ah, la société mo..."

Un coup de genou bien placé de la part du Patron le stoppe net dans sa besogne. Je lui murmure quelques conseils de bienséance s'il ne souhaite pas que les Parfaits nous détectent. Quelques minutes passent. Aucune réponse. Le Patron, bouleversé par les événements passés, s'impatiente rapidement. Je devine que cette attente se terminera par une entrée en force si le Geek refuse de nous ouvrir.

Les jambes ankylosées par la randonnée que nous venons d'accomplir, je m'assieds sur les marches devant la porte qui reste irrévocablement fermée. Je soupire, tandis que le Patron fait les cent pas. Ma patience aussi commence à faiblir. Tant pis, ce sera le tout pour le tout. J'actionne la poignée plusieurs fois, tout en frappant. Mes coups manquent d'abîmer le bois.

"Bon tu ouvres, c'est nous. Sérieusement tu comptes nous faire attendre longtemps?"

Le Patron me pousse, exaspéré.

"Gamin, tu sais, on entrera à un moment ou l'autre. Tu préfères que je vienne après quelques minutes d'attente, plus ou moins calme, ou fatigué, énervé et prêt à tout pour te faire payer? Alors maintenant la biatch va ouvrir sa porte maintenant ou elle aura droit à une sodo..."

Je le remercie avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Cet homme est répugnant.

Comme nous l'avions imaginé, le Geek finit par nous ouvrir, cédant aux menaces du Patron. Certains pourraient penser qu'il ne s'agit que de paroles en l'air. Un conseil : ne jamais sous-estimé ce pervers. Il est capable d'absolument tout, et a probablement déjà tout fait d'écœurant sur cette Terre...

A peine sommes-nous rentrés que le Hippie accourt en direction du Geek, les bras écartés.

"Fais moi un câlin, Gros!"

Abasourdi par cette attention plus qu'agréable, le Geek accepte, mais reste toutefois méfiant. Le Patron est déjà parti explorer les diverses pièces, sans doute à la recherche d'objets pouvant témoigner de la virilité de cette troisième personnalité. Tout porte à croire qu'il réside d'ailleurs depuis un petit bout de temps dans cette appartement miteux.

"Pourquoi vous êtes tous venus d'abord, hein?! Le Patron il va encore me faire des choses..." souffle le Geek d'une voix basse, évitant que ces paroles ne parviennent aux oreilles de l'intéressé.

C'est vrai ça. Je n'ai absolument aucune réponse à lui fournir, me posant moi-même cette question. Et ce n'est certainement pas le Hippie qui pourra nous aider. Il somnole à moitié, debout, dans un coin de la salle, un joint à demi fumé dans la commissure des lèvres.

"Disons que... Le Patron a "accidentellement" tué l'un des Parfaits. Et, ne me demande pas pourquoi, on a décidé que squatter chez toi serait une bonne idée."

Le Geek hausse les sourcils, peu convaincu de cette réponse. Il nous invite à s'asseoir afin d'entrer plus amplement dans les détails.

"Un Parfait? C'est quoi ça?"

Je me passe la main sur le visage, à la fois irrité et amusé. Je lui fais un bref résumé de la situation, puisqu'il ne semble pas être au courant, ne manquant pas de préciser que ces Parfaits agissent depuis un ou deux mois, date à laquelle l'équipe s'est séparée.

"Ils sont jamais venus me voir moi... Eux non plus ils m'aiment pas! Je n'ai aucun amis!" bougonne-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Cet imbécile n'a apparemment pas saisi. Aucune d'importance, si les Parfaits ne sont pas intervenus ici, il y a de très fortes chances pour que l'on y soit en sécurité. Le Patron réapparaît au coin de la pièce.

"Hé, gamin, ils sont mignons ces sous-vêtements, ça fout quoi chez toi? J'peux les garder?"

Le Geek vire au rouge, tandis que je m'efforce d'obstruer ma vision afin de ne pas infliger davantage cette horreur à mes yeux. Le Hippie quitte la pièce, les mains sur le crâne, en hurlant sa phrase officielle : " T'en as trop pris, gros!"

Un putain de Patron en sous-vêtement féminin...


	6. Bordel absolu

**Petit commentaire avant la lecture : **Ce chapitre n'est pas très lourd en rebondissements, mais je réfléchis davantage au dénouement de ma fiction, et cela prend forme petit à petit. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous fournir la suite aussi rapidement que jusqu'alors, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Encore une fois, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise 3 J'espère que les personnalités sont fidèles à l'oeuvre originale ;)

* * *

Je crois bien que quelqu'un vient de me brûler la rétine avec de l'acide. Quant au Hippie, il n'est toujours pas revenu, beuglant dans la cage d'escalier, incapable de tirer un trait sur ce qu'il vient de voir. Chose tout à fait compréhensible, somme toute. Je tente de maintenir mon calme et de supprimer ces données de ma boîte cranienne déjà pleine à rebord d'images étranges en tous genres qu'un être humain ne devrait jamais voir.

"Mais rhabille toi, bordel!"

Je m'époumonne ; je hurle au Patron de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Grave erreur de ma part. Jouant sur la provocation, celui-ci s'oppose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui? Et moi qui étais parvenu à capter l'attention du Geek... Qui d'ailleurs semblait dans tous ses états. Je lui adresse un regard interrogatif, soucieux. En guise de réponse, il gémit, tout simplement, attrape une peluche Yoshi et la serre contre lui.

Récapitulons : un Hippie sombrant dans la folie, un Patron à moitié nu et un Geek déboussolé en manque d'affection. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Je regrette mes choix, mais en même temps, je n'arrivais plus à supporter ce sentiment mélancolique. C'en est assez des remords!

Au bord du gouffre, je décide de tout reprendre en main. Je me lève brusquement, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"ILS SONT LA, GROS!" Le hippie s'introduit dans la pièce et claque la porte d'une force telle que chacun d'entre nous se focalise sur lui. "Les Parfaits, j'veux dire... Ils sont dans la rue, gros!"

Aussitôt, j'accède à la fenêtre la plus proche et tente d'apercevoir le groupe qui se déplace à l'extérieur, entre deux planches. En effet, il s'agit bel et bien de Parfaits. Mais que font-ils ici? Rien d'étonnant, en fin de compte. Vu les hurlements perçants qui ont dû s'échapper de l'appartement. Nous attendons patiemment qu'ils quittent l'allée avant de reprendre là où nous en étions. Cette endroit n'est peut-être pas si sûre. Restons sur nos gardes.

Lorsque la situation se rétablit, un calme temporaire prend place. Le Patron ayant quitté la pièce, je sens le gamin se décrisper. Il réapparaît, arborant son magnifique costume noir. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulament. Les trois grands esprits enfin réunis, je redoute le pire. Avant que je ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, le Geek est traîné de force par le travesti dans une salle adjacente. Que lui veut-il encore? Sans doute quelques explications vis-à-vis de sa trouvaille inattendue. Soit. Me retrouvant en tête à tête avec le Hippie, je mets à profit cet instant privé afin de lui soumettre quelques questions. Un petit interrogatoire, afin de mettre les points sur les i.

C'est avec une certaine labeur que je parviens à extraire quelques informations. Le Hippie marmonne, l'esprit ailleurs, planant dans un monde imaginaire. Il ne m'éclaire pas plus.

Je prends mes aises et m'allonge sur le canapé mis à notre disposition un peu plus tôt par le Geek. Un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus. Je me laisse peu à peu emporter par la fatigue, lorsqu'un hurlement strident m'en extirpe. Je me redresse, déstabilisé. Un Geek apeureux se presse, clopin-clopant, dans le couloir.

"Mathieu, il veut encore me faire des choses!" sa voix est saccadée par de légers sanglots.

Je laisse le Hippie le réconforter avec la plus grande tendresse -scène assez comique à observer- ne souhaitant pas m'aventurer dans les chemins tortueux de l'affection.

"Bah reviens là, gamin! Tu as oublié ta casquette!" le Patron nous accorde à tous un sourire flamboyant.

Il obtient comme réponse une plainte longue et assourdissante du Geek.

"Est-ce que se concentrer quelques minutes sur les problèmes plus ou moins important serait trop demandé?" ma patience dépérit au fur et à mesure que cette dispute se prolonge.

S'en suit une petite course poursuite dans ce salon étroit. J'ai compris.

"ON ARRETE TOUT, MAINTENANT!"

J'assieds le Geek à mes côtés, à l'opposé du Patron. Il est grand temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Le Hippie s'est assoupi dans un coin de la pièce, tant mieux. Agacé, je fais de mon mieux pour conserver une attitude responsable.

"On fait quoi, maintenant. On est tous ensemble, c'est le bordel, et alors? J'voyais pas l'intêret de retrouver cet... abruti qui passe son temps à se plaindre, et j'le vois toujours pas! Quant à vous deux. Je me passerai de commentaires, hein. Entre celui qui est défoncé toute la journée et l'autre qui interpelle les femmes dans la rue et défoule ses envies sur un pauvre petit être innocent."

Je me suis laissé emporter par les émotions. J'espère cependant qu'ils saisiront le positif de la chose. J'essaie de m'en convaincre. Après tout, ils ont déjà subi moult remarques désobligeantes de ma part, mon troll parfois acerbe. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil. Bien, ils n'ont pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

* * *

Une heure défile ; nous nous accordons un repos bien mérité. On y étouffe, mais c'est déjà mieux qu'une cellule. Le Geek est retourné sur son ordinateur, farfouillant la toile et s'autorisant parfois un tour sur un MMO quelconque. Je m'approche de lui, décidé à connaître la réponse à l'une des questions qui me titillent depuis le début.

"Au fait, pourquoi t'avais ça chez toi?" fais-je en pointant le patron du doigt.

Le Geek se mord la lèvre inférieure et refuse péremptoirement de répondre. Est-ce qu'il a une petite amie -ce qui serait absolument hiralant compte tenu du fait que le Patron n'en a pas actuellement- ou bien aime-t-il se déguiser en femme... Ok très bien, je ne préfère pas savoir en finalité. Un frisson m'ébranle rien qu'en y songeant.


	7. Questions sans réponses

**Petit commentaire avant la lecture :** J'ai vraiment eu du mal à rédiger ce chapitre (qui est d'ailleurs très court). J'ai tellement d'idées pour la suite, je ne trouvais pas le moyen d'acheminer l'histoire jusqu'aux moments propices. Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour la qualité qui laisse à désirer. Et désolée pour les quelques fautes d'inattention qui piquent un peu les yeux D: Je suis un véritable boulet ^^

* * *

J'émerge lentement. Je sens les battements de mon cœur frapper les parois de mon crâne. Une douleur épouvantable lacère mes membres. Abasourdi, je mets quelques minutes à me rappeler les évènements de la veille.

Nous sommes toujours chez le Geek, éparpillés dans les différentes pièces. Je me lève avec difficulté. Un bon café devrait me remettre d'aplomb. Aussitôt, je prépare le nécessaire et savoure ce doux breuvage en silence. Je profite de cet instant, livré à moi-même. Un sentiment d'insécurité persiste, malgré le rétablissement de la situation. Je suis comme divisé ; les accidents de la veille me semblent si irréalistes, mais j'y ai assisté, je les ai vus de mes propres yeux. Peut-être est-ce un effet secondaire de ma schizophrénie. Je ne peux pas me réfugier davantage dans mes songes afin d'y trouver la réponse, l'un des hommes du trio a quitté sa chambre. Le Geek se frotte vigoureusement les yeux, les cheveux en bataille, tel un enfant qui viendrait de se réveiller. Il a beau ne pas démontrer une grande ingéniosité, un courage infaillible, il est, mine de rien, très attachant. Il traîne les pieds au sol, et m'adresse un signe de la main accompagné d'un baillement. Instinctivement, il allume sa machine de guerre. Aucun vrombissement ; son ordinateur lui a sans doute coûté un bras. Plusieurs éléments m'intriguent, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de douter de sa fidélité. Si notre confiance mutuelle se rompt en ces temps obscurs, il serait compliqué de maintenir un mode de vie sûr. Je serais prêt à parier, malgré tout, que je ne suis pas le seul à me questionner sans arrêt.

Le Patron nous rejoint et attrape à son tour une tasse de café. Cette merveille terrienne est sans hésitation la seule chose qui nous est commune.

"Alors, pas trop dur l'alcool hier soir, gamin?" s'esclaffe-t-il tout en buvant une gorgée.

Ah, je comprends mieux. J'avais omis ce petit détail tout à l'heure. Ceci explique donc le piteux état dans lequel je me retrouve ce matin, et la vingtaine de bouteilles de Barbar entassée près de la poubelle.

Ce subit retour en cohabitation avec ces trois énergumènes m'épuise. Cela vaut toujours mieux que la clique entière... Petite pensée pour le Prof et la Fille. Ainsi que pour Maître Panda. Je l'avais d'ailleurs oublié.

"Veuillez quitter le bâtiment."

Une voix étrangement familière retentit dans la ruelle. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le Geek sursauter.

"Cette résidence n'est vraisemblablement pas d'une discrétion optimale."

Cet air sarcastique attire mon attention. Il me semble que nous avons été percés à jour. Je redoute qu'un refus d'obtempérer soit sensé et c'est ainsi que j'invite les trois personnalités à quitter le bâtiment.

Nous nous déplaçons lentement, mais sûrement, toujours dans un esprit de contradiction. Hors de question que nous nous soumettons de A à Z. Nous sommes reçus par un groupe de Parfaits. J'en avais presque oublié leurs visages hideux... Tous alignés, vêtus de façon identique, droits. Cette parade effraie le Geek qui, pourtant, n'est pas ciblé par leurs regards assassins. L'un d'entre eux se détache du groupe et prend place devant moi.

"J'ai cru comprendre que votre plastification n'est toujours pas planifiée." Ses paroles sont un vrai supplice à mes oreilles. Il tourne la tête en direction du Patron. "Les autorités vont donc vous embarquer pour vos crimes contre l'Etat." Il fait allusion au meurtre commis par le pervers.

Il nous toise sévèrement. Il tente de se démarquer de par sa supériorité hiérarchique, mais cela ne prend pas -sauf peut-être avec le Geek. Je suis épaté par l'attitude du Hippie qui reste muet malgré les circonstances.

Les Parfaits nous bousculent à l'intérieur d'un fourgon. Je ne supporte pas qu'ils me touchent et me manipulent. Menottés, ils nous mènent sans doute à leur Q.G. Peut-être allons nous avoir l'honneur de rencontrer l'homme à la source de cette tyrannie. Je suis impatient. Mais pourquoi serions-nous promis à un tel destin? C'est vrai, après tout... Je n'ai aperçu aucune perquisition de Parfaits, contrairement à ce que je pensais. J'ai le pressentiment que tout tourne autour de nous. Je baigne dans une incompréhension insupportable. J'espère sincèrement obtenir des explications.


	8. Voyage avec les personnalités

**Petit commentaire avant la lecture :** Je divague (vaguuue) dans mes récits mais c'est trop tentant d'incorporer des situations délirantes :p Désolée pour la qualité médiocre et le temps d'attente :/ Quant à savoir si le Geek a une copine ou se travestit, je vous laisse essayer de trouver une réponse. Laisser planer le doute est tellement plus sadique. J'espère que ça vous plait tout de même ^^

* * *

Cette petite balade en voiture se transforme petit à petit en pèlerinage. Plus sérieusement, nous sommes inconfortablement installés à l'arrière d'un véhicule, entassés à la va-vite, depuis plusieurs heures. Alors que la tension monte, je suis plus enclin à me détendre. Après tout, il n'y a plus aucune raison de s'alarmer. Les jours précédents, nous étions constamment persécutés par cette angoisse -du moins, je l'étais. Désormais appréhendés, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre des Parfaits. Et je ne pense pas que leurs supérieurs usent de méthodes barbares pour châtier les désobéissants.

Je m'éloigne du Hippie qui ne cesse de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles et de fredonner des airs qui me sont inconnus. Il semble en plein bad trip suite à son overdose de la veille. Les mains enlaçant son torse, il pousse quelquefois de longs gémissements agaçants. Je n'ai pas le coeur de l'assaillir de remarques assassines. Le Patron n'a lui pas le même tact et ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer son attitude extrêmement dérangeante. Même dans les pires moments, il reste fidèle à lui même. Il serait néanmoins plus réfléchi de sa part de ne pas attirer l'attention du groupe de Parfaits aux commandes du fourgon. Je sens que la situation ne va pas tarder à dégénérer.

"Gamin, tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse?... Sinon j'vais te donner une bonne raison de geindre, jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce deux fois."

Cet homme s'étale vraiment sur tous les terrains de jeu. Avoir des rapports avec des personnes de la même gent ne le trouble pas le moins du monde. Représente-t-il réellement une façade de moi-même? Dans ce cas-là, j'ai vraiment du soucis à me faire.

"Mais j'en ai trop pris, groooo..."

Il s'agite toujours plus. Faites que l'on arrive dans les plus brefs délais, s'il vous plaît, je vais déprimer...

"Je t'avais prévenu, gamin." susurre-t-il d'une voix suspecte.

A ces mots, le Patron s'approche à pas de velours, déboutonnant son pantalon. Nous hurlons tous à l'unisson. Je ne veux pas assister à cet acte morbide! Il a l'air déterminé. Mon Dieu, que Raptor Jésus nous protège...

"Aaaaaah Mathieu! Fais quelque chose" s'exclame le Geek, situé aux premières loges.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse. J'ai prêté serment de ne pas interrompre le Patron durant ses activités. Pauvre Hippie... Désorienté comme il est, il ne parviendra jamais à stopper ce pervers aux envies insatiables dans son ouvrage. Je panique.

"Hé, hé on se calme rassieds-toi c'est pas de sa faute il en a...

-Trop pris, gros!" enchaine le Hippie, visiblement assez lucide pour comprendre mes paroles.

Le patron referme sa braguette, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il prend place tant bien que mal entre le drogué et moi.

"Si on peut même plus se tripoter..."

Je sens sa main vicelarde se faufiler sur ma jambe. Quoiqu'il tente de faire, si jamais ce n'est que pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante, il serait préférable qu'il arrête.

"Non, on arrête le joke, ça deviant glauque." Mes propos ne semblent pas l'atteindre. Est-il seulement sérieux?

On entend le Geek pleurnicher, tandis que le Hippie reprend de plus belle, dérangé lui aussi. Bordel j'ai une irrépressible envie de lui faire payer toutes ses attentions déplacées, afin qu'il arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Le véhicule s'arrête. Interloqué, le Patron se lève et me délaisse. Que tous les apôtre de Jésus Oméga soient loués!

Il toque sur la paroi qui nous sépare des Parfaits.

"J'ai besoin de me vider un peu, maugrée-t-il.

-Vous auriez pas des trucs contre le mal de voiture, gros?

-J'veux m'en aller, j'ai rien fait!"

A tour de rôle, ils déposent leurs plaintes. Un vacarme assourdissant se crée au fur et à mesure. Qu'ai-je fait pour me retrouver entouré d'incapable? Enfin, le grondement du moteur s'arrête. La fin de ce périple interminable, je n'en pouvais plus.

Les Parfaits nous ouvrent les portières et nous mènent quelque part, tout en nous guettant d'un professionnalisme irréprochable. Cet endroit m'est familier. Plus nous avançons, guidés par ces êtes répugnants, plus une nostalgie dont je ne comprends ni le fond ni la forme s'empare de moi. C'est finalement arrivé devant cette façade inoubliable que je réalise où nous nous trouvons : mon ancien domicile à St-Etienne.


	9. C'était donc lui

Petit commentaire avant la lecture : On s'approche du dénouement. J'espère que tout se tient, c'est la première fois que je fais une FanFiction jusqu'au bout, et j'ai vraiment cherché à laisser des indices et des intrigues pour que tout semble crédible. Je suis un peu déçue, j'ai l'impression que ma Fic est un bide totale, mais je viens de commence donc, je mets ça de côté. Je remercie tout particulièrement Titipo pour ses nombreuses reviews, conseils, ou questions, vraiment :) Et ce mystérieux "otaku" avec ses reviews étranges à répétition. Et bien évidemment vous qui avez fav ou follow, et vos commentaires tout aussi touchants 3 Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je commence à comprendre petit à petit. J'émets quelques conjectures, mais je préfère ne pas m'avancer là-dessus. Pourquoi-n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? J'ai l'impression d'être un sombre imbécile ; tout était là, sous mon nez. Mais j'étais trop préoccupé par moi-même pour y songer. Et avec ces trois démons ingérables, je n'avais plus de temps à accorder à l'analyse des ces péripéties.

Les Parfaits nous font entrer et nous demandent de patienter sagement, ce que j'accepte difficilement. C'est une insulte! Rien n'a changé, le propriétaire se joue de moi. Tout est d'origine. Je serre les poings, afin de ne pas exploser de rage devant les autres. Le Patron, s'étant aperçu de mon agacement, s'empresse de rajouter :

"T'inquiètes pas, gamin, on lui fera bouffer ses testiboules à cet enfoiré."

Même si ses paroles partent d'un bon sentiment, c'est un léger rictus de ma part qu'il reçoit en retour. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, bien qu'il soit rare que le Patron soit si compréhensif. Il n'a pas un si mauvais fond, finalement... En fait, il serait plus sage que je retire ce que je viens de dire. Cet homme est un criminel pervers sans scrupules.

Le Hippie est relativement calme. Je ne m'en plains pas, mais ce silence est une véritable torture. N'ayant pas prêté attention au Geek, je remarque simplement maintenant qu'il a emporté pour le bichonner. Un vrai enfant.

Le Hippie sort de cet état de somnolence et réalise dans quelle pièce nous nous trouvons.

"C'était chez nous avant ça, gros... Pourquoi on y est retournés?

-Les Parfaits nous ont amené ici, t'étais avec nous dans la bagnole mh." marmonne-je sur un ton monotone.

L'effet de la drogue ou un Alzheimer précoce?

"Il doit peut-être rester quelques uns de mes outils ici." Le Patron s'apprête à quitter la pièce pour aller chercher ses amis étant restés ici après le déménagement. "Ca nous permettra d'attendre, gamin.." Il jette une œillade suspecte au Geek et à moi.

"Tu vas rester ici, surtout, tu bouges pas. Et tu ne feras rien non plus. Regarde c'que t'as fait, le pauvre s'est rabaissé à parler avec un ours en peluche...

-Hé!"

Le Geek proteste, mais c'est la stricte vérité, on ne peut pas sortir indemne des expériences louches du Patron. Soudain, un Parfait pénètre dans la salle. Les mains jointes, une stature sévère, il prend la parole de sa voix presque superficielle.

"Nous vous remercions pour votre coopération. Vous serez récompensé pour nous avoir aidé à arrêter Mathieu Sommet. Veuillez patienter quelques minutes encore."

De quoi parle-t-il? Je ne peux pas pu lui poser la question, il est déjà parti. Instinctivement, mon regarde se porte sur le Geek qui déjà semble transpirer tant il redoute la suite. Il se cache le visage à l'aide de ses mains et serre son ours contre lui. C'est donc bel et bien de lui dont il est question. J'ai bien peur d'avoir saisi les paroles de ce Parfait.

"C'est toi qui a poussé ces attardés à nous attraper?"

Je parle sèchement. A ce moment précis, je n'ai qu'une envie : lui éclater la tête contre le mur. J'avais donc raison, j'aurai dû suivre mon instinct. Il n'a rien à craindre de moi, je serai incapable de le maltraiter physiquement, mais la tâche la plus dure sera de garder le Patron loin de lui. Le Hippie quant à lui, ne représente aucune menace, il ne comprend rien de toute manière.

"Non seulement t'es une petite pucelle, mais en plus tu balances les autres, gamin... Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux gens comme toi?" Il cherche quelques choses au niveau de sa ceinture, dans ses poches, mais sa fouille semble infructueuse. "Et merde, j'ai pas ma cravache.

-Parce-que tu te trimbales avec un fouet sur toi?" Je hausse les épaules, un sourcil arqué. "Assez-t-il tout étant, pourquoi t'as fait ça?" Je me concentre sur l'accusé.

Le Geek est réticent, il n'est pas rassuré. En même temps, je comprends parfaitement, avec un fou tel que le Patron tout près. Énervé qui plus est. Il commence à pleurnicher. Super.

"Mais c'est juste que... quand je suis parti, il m'a retrouvé et il m'a menacé. Et il m'a dit que s-si jamais vous reveniez, je devais le prévenir..."

J'ai du mal à déchiffrer, mais cela reste assez compréhensible. Le Geek a donc visiblement été contacté par celui qui orchestre tout ce bordel de Parfaits. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule question à lui poser, et cette énigme sera résolue.

"Alors dis moi, qui dirige tout ça?"

Une main posée sur son crâne, j'essaie d'adopter une figure paternelle pour le réconforter et lui faire comprendre que je n'ai aucune rancœur contre lui. Ça ne semble pas fonctionner, mais puisque nous sommes voués à le rencontrer en face-à-face, je ne m'attarde pas dessus.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui me dissuade de te brûler la gueule avec ma clope, gamin." Le Patron s'était silencieusement approché. "Je te rendrai la pareille, souviens t'en".

Je soupire. Je suis à peu près sûr que la pièce où nous recevra le précepteur des Parfaits sera celle où je tournai jadis les épisodes de "Salut Les Geeks".

Le même Parfait revient nous quérir, et cette fois nous dirige à l'étage. J'avais vu juste. Mais ici, tout a changé, et cela ressemble plus à un laboratoire qu'autre chose. Je distingue une silhouette assise sur une chaise faisant sans doute office de trône. Une voix que je connais très bien m'accueille.

"Alors, ma chronique te manque?"


	10. Réunion au Sommet

**Petit commentaire avant la lecture** : Bon, je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration, il va falloir que je réfléchisse un peu plus pour vous offrir de bons derniers chapitres. Je pars en vacance donc je ne pourrai pas répondre, il va falloir attendre un mois, je suis désolée :/ Mais ça me laissera le temps de confectionner quelque chose de bien (si j'ai le temps d'y penser :/) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît et qu'il n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux. Il est vrai que le mobile de la venue de Mathieu est encore flou, je digresse un peu trop. Pour les petits ignorants (mais on vous aime quand même) Saint-Etienne était la ville où Mathieu vivait avant de s'installer à Paris. Désolée pour ce chapitre pitoyable \o/ Bonne vacance à vous, donc =)

* * *

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que le remplacement de sa chronique engendrerait de telles conséquences? Je réalise seulement maintenant que je suis l'unique responsable de ce chaos. Mais peut-être est-il encore tant de purifier cette infection... Même si je doute pouvoir ramener le Prof à la raison. J'étais bien loin de l'imaginer capable de créer un tel désordre, témoin de son savoir parfois limité et de ses explications farfelues. Mon choix était peut-être fourbe, mais je sentais que l'émission avait besoin d'un coup de vent innovateur. L'audience stagnait et, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser le navire couler.

Face à lui, je reste muet. Quoique je dise, il aura réponse à tout. Et je ne connais pas la raison de ma venue ici. Veut-il mettre fin à son tourment en supprimant l'émission? Je ne le permettrai jamais. Mais compte tenu des moyens dont il dispose, il vaut mieux rester prudent et ne pas le provoquer. Il est dans un tel état de démence que même le Patron ne pourrait pas l'égaler malgré son esprit perfide.

"Alors, Mathieu. Mon intellect te surpasse."

Techniquement, le Prof représentant une de mes personnalités, je suis doté d'une même capacité intellectuelle. Mais je préfère garder mes répliques. La jalousie dont il fait preuve envers les membres restants de "Salut Les Geeks" est si flagrante qu'aucun faux pas ne doit être commis. Je prends des mesures de sécurité mais, est-il vraiment dangereux? Ou un compromis suffirait-il à apaiser sa peine?

"Je te dois quelques remerciements, car si tu ne m'avais pas vilement renvoyé, je ne serais pas aujourd'hui en si bonne compagnie et à la tête d'une armée."

Une armée, soit. Mais vu sa composition, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de s'estimer capable d'un coup d'état ou que sais-je. A chacune de ses paroles, je trouve une faille, comme si la rage qui bouillonnant en moi m'offrait un sens de la répartie inné -si jamais je n'en possède pas un d'ordinaire, finalement. Le Prof semble très mal tolérer le fait que je n'accorde qu'une importance minime à ses propos, bien que je sois dans une inconfortable position. Il pense exercer un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Mais il a tort.

"Tu refuses toujours d'admettre que je suis doué, Mathieu. Comment puis-je être considéré comme la personnalité d'un homme aussi bas de plafond... C'est une insulte."

Je soupire, mais continue de le fixer. Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

"Finalement, tu nous veux quoi? C'est bien beau ton blabla, mais c'est quoi le but?"

Le Prof s'approche de moi, les mains jointes. Il apporte une petite retouche à son nœud papillon puis relève ses lunettes.

"Gamin..." chuchote le Patron à mon oreille. "Tu vas réussir à l'énerver."

En effet, j'ai adopté un caractère un peu trollique sur les bords, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et rester debout à écouter les jérémiades d'un fou m'insupporte.

"Je pourrais très bien appeler mes Parfaits et leur demander d'en finir avec toi, Mathieu, tu devrais admirer mon indulgence."

Sa voix suraiguë ne m'avait pas manqué. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas encore pioché dans son répertoire de mots scientifiques incompréhensibles qui n'ont pas lieu d'être dans les conversations. Bon, qu'attend-il de nous, c'est très agaçant...

"Si tu m'as fait venir ici pour retrouver ta place dans l'émission, c'est mort. Y'a Maître Panda qui a repris le flambeau, et puis ça a l'air de convenir aux Fans..."

J'anticipe, sait-on jamais.

"Et ça ne t'interpelle pas de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un petit bout de temps?"

Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça... Ça expliquerait pourquoi ça fait un bail qu'on ne lui a pas adressé la parole. Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait fait? Il n'est pas du genre à tuer. Enfin, je dis ça, mais convertir une population et les transformer, implanter des idées malsaines dans leurs esprits faibles est tout aussi vil...

Un Parfait fait entrer Maître Panda dans la pièce. Habituellement heureux à chaque instant, sa mine déconfite nous prouve qu'il n'a pas été traité de manière très respectable. Je suis choqué. Le Prof n'a pas l'air de plaisanter lorsqu'il prend un air dangereux. Mais que suis-je censé faire? Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment accablant de devoir supporter le rôle du fautif dans cette histoire.

Nous voilà maintenant tous réuni. A l'exception d'une personne. Mais elle n'a pas nécessaire à la résolution de cette histoire... Je m'apprête à prendre la parole mais le Prof me devance.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il manque quelqu'un Mathieu?"

Oh non, pas elle, je vous en supplie...

"Salut les garçons!"

Et si, la Fille arrive, sautillant, gémissant lamentablement. Un grand sourire se dessine sur le visage du Patron qui n'a pas touché à une femme depuis plusieurs jours. Mais c'est un putain de travesti. Par pitié, que tout ce bordel s'arrête, ça devient épuisant de devoir tout gérer, et surtout d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose. J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle aussi a été ôtée de l'émission.

"Oh, coucou Mathieu". Elle m'adresse un signe de la main pitoyable. "Je t'ai pas trop manqué? Le Prof est vraiment trop fort, il vous a fait venir ici comme il m'avait dit!" Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il grimace mais ne dit rien.

Lui.. Elle? Le Prof et la Fille? Non... C'est crade. Le Patron grogne, s'en suit mes rires et le regard horrifié du Geek. Le Prof frappe du poing sur la table.

"Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins sous-doués, écervelés, incapables d'analyser une situation clairement. Comment ai-je pu naître de l'esprit d'un homme puéril? Cette constatation me souille. J'ai honte. Mais la plus grande humiliation de ma vie reste mon renvoi au profit d'un Homme-Panda qui se dandine et chante de manière absurde sur des sujets sans queue ni tête!" Le Patron s'esclaffe lorsqu'il entend cette expression. "Même échanger avec vous est impossible. Alors maintenant, Mathieu, tu vas écouter attentivement mes recommandation."

Bien, la situation se corse...


End file.
